Leven Thumps and the Gate to the Digital World
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Leven is inside the dream of a young teenaged girl, when he finds another person inside her dream. He drags a strange wizard out, and discovers the existance of the digital world.Soon, the DigiDestined end up in Foo as well! But so does a certain enemy...


Chapter 1Leven and Clover were walking along a path. As usual, clover was perched on leven's 's eyes were burning with gold. This did not surprise him though, because he was the want and had been ever since he had accidentally killed his grandfather, hector thumps (who was the want before lev).They had been walking for hours. Clover was complaining of the heat, and was begging leven to eat a lofty toffee, but leven refused. They were on their way to meet Geth, winter, and Lilly at clutched leven. "Could we at least rest? I'm Hungary and tired."Leven sighed. "sure." suddenly, out of the ground came a glowing bubble. A dream. Leven reached out and stepped into it. He was was a girl and an odd-looking cat on a couch. The cat was white and had odd purple tufts of hair on the tips of her enormous ears. Her long, skinny tail also had a purple tuft at the end, and a purple stripe winding around it. A small golden ring was on her tail. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He heard a voice say: "who are you? Why are you in Kari's dream?" he looked behind him and saw a short man with gray skin. He was wearing a purple wizard's hat with a skull on it and a yellow suit. His mouth was covered with a purple cloak, and leven could see odd symbols on the inside. The man's hands were covered with brown gloves, and a yellow staff with spikes was in his hand.

Um, uh…" leven stuttered. He had never been asked that before in a dream. "My name is leven."The wizard-like man glanced at the girl and cat, then back at leven. "Why are you here? You don't belong here!""I am only modifying her dream. I will leave when I am done. It is my duty." leven said. "What is your name, then?""Leven, do you need me?" he heard clover's voice say. Clover materialized on leven's shoulder. "Woah, who are you?""I am wizardmon. A friend of that cat who died to save her life. And I need you to leave now."Leven studied wizardmon. "Clover… I have never seen something like this. Have you?"Clover looked close. "no. I've never seen anything like this."Wizardmon stared in shock at the sycophant, then looked back at Leven. "How did you get in this dream? I have been here for months, waiting for Kari to notice that I'm here.""I live in a world called foo, and all people with gifts there must help make the dreams of all people in reality enjoyable." even replied. "Can you leave this dream?""Yes, just give me a second." wizardmon said. He walked up to the girl and reached out. "Kari." he called. The girl looked up at him. She gasped."Wizardmon!"Then leven decided this had gone too far. Quickly, leven grabbed wizardmon and pulled him out of the dream and into wizardmon saw foo, his eyes grew large. "Wow. This is amazing." he said in awe. Clover smiled, remembering that he said the same thing when he first saw foo. Then he remembered winter and Geth. "Come on wizardmon. We are off track as it is and we need to get to Cusp immediately. Geth will be waiting for me there."Wizardmon was going to ask who Geth was, but decided to be surprised. Instead, an idea popped into his head, and he asked leven: "which way?"Leven was surprised. "down." he was now very confused. Leven recognized this and pointed south. "Sorry. I'm too accustomed to the directions here." wizardmon nodded and, before leven could say anything, wizardmon had grabbed him around the waist and leapt into the air. They then flew south (or down).Leven was shocked. "Are you a nit?" he asked."What is that?" wizardmon replied."Someone from foo who possesses a gift. Some can fly." leven shook his head. "I was born able to fly."Clover was too shaken to say a , after two hours, Geth and winter came into sight. At first, they were overjoyed to see leven. Then Geth noticed circled around wizardmon. "This being is not from foo."Clover then spoke up. "He was watching a friend in a dream. We brought him out of the dream.""I think he is from reality." leven shook his head. "no." he replied. "This being is not from reality either. What are you?" he asked wizardmon."I am wizardmon. I am from the digital world.""Where is that?" winter said.

Wizardmon shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly." he said.

"Anyway… Geth needs to tell you something important, leven." winter said."what?" leven said, moving towards looked grave. "The dearth and Sabine came back.""What?" leven said in horror and surprise."That's what I heard." Geth said."look, I don't know who sabine and the dearth are, but I need to get back to earth." Wizardmon said.

"oh, you can't go back to earth." Geth answered.

"I have to get back. Something horrible has happened in my world, and I need to contact a girl on earth." Wizardmon pleaded."You can't leave foo." leven said. "No one can.""What do you mean?" he asked looked at him sadly. "once you are in foo, you cannot leave." then he sat down and explained about Foo.

When he was done, Wizardmon said, "I see. Well, somehow I will get out."

"Maybe, but it will be hard. Come, tell us about yourself. We have time." Geth said to wizardmon, showing interest in the strange wizard. Wizardmon nodded and began."It all started when I collapsed in a desert town…"


End file.
